Christmas suprises!
by shanzlol
Summary: Its Christmas with the Davenport's! What has everyone got for christmas? Some presents are suprising some totally suite the Hopfully you like it and please put in your comment what sort of lab rats story I should do thanks and enjoy


Lab rats: Christmas surprises

Hope you like it! And sorry it's late...it was meant to be out 2 weeks ago!

* * *

It was Christmas and only 2 days till Christmas day. Everyone in the Davenport household was exited. It was their first Christmas since Tasha and Leo had moved in. The whole house was decorated...well almost the whole house...

"A little higher, Chase!" Mr Davenport shouted.

"I can't unless... Adam can you go any higher!" Chase shouted to Adam.

"I can't go any higher. Unless I throw you." Adam boomed.

"That will have to do then. Tack the tinsel in Chase" Mr Davenport said "And get off of Adams shoulders"

Chase tacked the tinsel in and jumped off Adam.

"Nicely done you three" Bree said looking impressed.

"Ok only the lab to go" Mr Davenport said sounding exhausted.

Everyone sighed and headed to the lab. They found Leo in the lab and he pitched in to help as well.

An hour later...

"Finally done" Adam and Chase mumbled together.

"Oh...I got to go shopping now and pick Tasha up from work" Mr Davenport explained. "And Leo you're coming with me"

"Why" Leo moaned.

Mr Davenport walked out of the lab and Leo trudged behind him.

"Mr Davenport" Chase shouted after him "What do you want us to do?"

"Um anything. I'll be back at 6:30 so do anything but don't go mad you know" Mr Davenport answered.

Mr Davenport and Leo got in the lift and left Adam, Bree and Chase in the lab.

"So what do you want to do?" Adam asked.

"Video games upstairs" Chase answered.

"Sure!" Adam and Bree said happily.

* * *

Hours Later

Mr Davenport, Tasha and Leo came through the front door.

"Hey we're back" Leo shouted.

"Hey" Adam, Bree and Chase said but they never took their eyes of the TV.

"Have you been playing my favourite video game without me?" Leo said crossly.

"No!" Chase and Bree quickly answered.

"Seriously! We've been playing this since you left and I'm the dumb one" Adam thought he said sarcastically.

"I'll put super on shall I" Tasha spoke in her sweet voice.

After super everyone watched a movie and after it finished everyone went to bed except for Mr Davenport. He stayed up late to finish paper work.

* * *

About 1:55.

Mr Davenport was asleep on the sofa when he woke up to a noise coming from the kitchen. He sat up and found Chase standing there.

"Chase what are you doing?" He asked with a yawn in the middle of the sentence.

Chase spun round and said "Well I couldn't sleep and I'm really tiered and I'm...stressed.

"What? Come here."

Chase trudged over and sat next to Mr Davenport.

"Now, Chase. Tell me why you are stressed!"

Chase took a deep breath and mumbled "I can't think of what to give to Adam, Bree, Tasha and Leo for Christmas"

"Do you want me to help you and you've got one for me?!"

"Ye got one for you not telling what it is and please help me"

"Ok I'll take you shopping tomorrow but keep it between us, agreed?"

"Agreed! And you haven't got boxing gloves for Adam please say you haven't!" Chase said looking a bit scared.

"No I haven't trust me now go back to bed ok night Chase"

"Night Mr Davenport." Chase headed off to the lab.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning came and after breakfast Mr Davenport and Chase went shopping.

They arrived at the shopping centre.

"So what did you have in mind for them, Chase?" Mr Davenport questioned

"Something girly for Bree, something cool for Leo, something safe for Adam and something pretty for Tasha."

"Ok Let's go and have a look then"

After a long time looking, Chase found presents for everyone and he and Mr Davenport headed home.

Time skip to after super...

"Hey let's play some games and stuff as a family" Leo randomly blurted out after super.

Everyone agreed and got out lots of games and played for hours.

Mr Davenport looked at his watch and it read 11:00.

"Bedtime everyone. It's Christmas tomorrow." He said.

Everyone listened and went to bed quickly.

* * *

Christmas morning came very quickly. Everyone was up and ready to open their presents.

"Can I open one first?" Leo begged.

Leo grabbed a box with his name on it"

"That's from me sweetie" Tasha said excitedly.

Some time past... Leo opened all his gifts he had got a jacket from Tasha, an Xbox from Mr Davenport, a clown nose from Adam, a clown wig from Bree and a pair of cool shades from Chase.

Tasha had opened all her gifts as well. She got a pair of small earrings from Chase, a cook book from Bree, a diamond necklace from Mr Davenport, shoes from Leo and a ring from Adam.

Bree had got clothes and jewellery from everyone.

Adam had got a joke box from Bree and Leo so they could play pranks on Chase, Tasha had got him hat, Mr Davenport got him an mp3 player and Chase had got him a pet rubber pig.

Chase and Mr Davenport gave each other their presents and opened them at the same time.

"Omg Chase you shouldn't have!" Mr Davenport said looking amazed whitest he took out of the box an... I pad that he had made and on it...it said... Made for Mr Davenport from the one and only Chase Davenport. A single tear escaped Mr Davenport eye.

Chase gasped at what Mr Davenport gave him. He had given Chase a set of keys?

"Mr Davenport what are these for" Chase asked.

"Follow me" He replied

Chase followed Mr Davenport to the lab with everyone ells following behind him.

Chase gasped again when he saw in the lab a motorbike.

"OMG M Davenport are you serious this is for me" Chase said with his breath taken away.

"YEP" He answered.

Chase ran up to him and gave him a hug! After the hug Mr Davenport put the bike in a safe place.

After Mr Davenport and Chase received all their other presents everyone ate their Christmas dinner and talked for ages.

* * *

Tasha and Mr Davenport were sitting on the sofa with the kids down in the lab.

"Well Donald how was today?"

"Best Christmas ever and the good thing is that Chase didn't let out Spike!"

Straight after he said that Bree came rushing in and blurted out "Mr Davenport come quick Spike Is trashing the lab!"

"Spoke to soon" He sighed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I had to add the boxing gloves and Spike in it. Again sorry it's late. The story behind this is it was originally a lab rats Songfic and the songs were your not alone by Dalton cry and/or incredibly still by ? Don't know?

Please give me an idea in your comment of what kind of lab rats Fanfic I should do next. I'm totally stuck and I will try and do some of them but not all of them. I'll do at least 2 or three of the ideas and maby put them all in one ok Thanks love ya!


End file.
